1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a board lock for retaining a connector on a circuit board, and in particular to a board lock which is stably mounted on a circuit board with a low insertion force.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connectors are commonly retained on a circuit board by means of board locks. Examples of board locks are disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Application Nos. 81205296 and 81213628 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional board lock 80 comprises a fixed section 83 forming a bore 830 for receiving a bolt 85 to secure the board lock 80 to a connector 86. A pair of legs 81 are offset from and parallel to the fixed section 83 and connected thereto by means of a connection section 82. Each leg 81 has a barb 811 formed thereon for engaging with a circumferential edge of a hole 841 defined in a circuit board 84 thereby retaining the connector 86 on the circuit board 84. The legs 81 and barbs 811 of the board lock 80 lie in the same plane.
In FIG. 2, a conventional board lock 90 comprises a fixed section 92 received in a cavity 931 defined in a connector 93. Two legs 91 extend from the fixed section 92 and are coplanar therewith. Each leg 91 forms a barb 911 coplanar with the leg 91 for engaging with a hole 941 defined in a circuit board 94.
The legs of the conventional board locks are substantially flat and the barbs thereof are coplanar with the legs thereby rendering the legs rigid during insertion into a hole defined in a circuit board and possibly damaging the hole of the circuit board. Furthermore, the flat configuration does not promote stable retention of the board lock in the hole.
Thus, it is desired to provide a board lock that eliminates the problems discussed above.